Hide and Seek in the Demon City
by ZeroXKari1
Summary: This a Short Horror Story I made for Creative Writing best I ever made!


**"I never play hide and seek at night, even in the bustling streets of Tokyo. If you do, you will be taken away by demons" From Kunio Yanagida's "Yama no Jinsei (Life in the Mountians)"**

Hide and Seek in the Demon City

* * *

><p>"Lets play hide and seek..." said the creepy little girl voice<p>

I was standing in a dark room and this little girl with a fox mask on walking towards me and I was backing up from her. I was shaking all over my body and my fingers were numb. I felt like I couldn't run no where and I felt scared to death. She wouldn't stop repeating it. I was scared I didn't know who it was or what it was. Its was getting closer and closer. Then it went black and I woke up in the plane heading for Tokyo...

My name is Kari Kudo and I'm going to tell you my scary and true story...

* * *

><p>"What were gonna do?" asked Vivian taking a sip of her soda pop<p>

"Don't ask me?" explain Yuki as she lays on the couch bored

"You should know its your city home!" said Jimmy furious

Vivian, Jimmy, and me are hanging out on Tokyo city hotel because we are visiting our friend Yuki-chan she a close friend of ours when we were little but she was originally from Japanese not American like us. We all still high school kids but it was fall break and we wanted to try Japanese fall style of a fall break.

When we arrive finally I was still scared of my dream I had on the plan it felt so real that even I was still sweating my long brown hair was soaked and wet so was my red black jacket was getting wet. My two friends Vivian and Jimmy doesn't seem to notice it obvious they wouldn't care. Vivian, playing with her blond shoulder length hair twirling it around her finger and wearing her girl y pink clothes proves she miss popular girl and not the brightest of us. Jimmy, lifting the weighs like mister stronghold with his messy black hair he thinks he strong then anyone also it seems like he flirts with me but I think its all a joke.

I push my glasses in place drinking my soda pop and reading a good book. Yuki is laughing and teasing Jimmy saying he a wimp and stuff she laughs her little dark black hair off. The room was very small room and very bright inside and outside it look like something from the 70s. But most the group got bored watching TV and movies so my friends just start hanging there wanting to find something to do.

"Its almost midnight and there nothing to do...lets play Otokoyo outside! I love hide and seek" said Jimmy with a smirk

I put my book down nice and gentley on a coffe table. Then I think _Otokoyo ? Didn't in mean in japan hide and seek?_ To me I only would play it if it was cultural different from ours.

"You know the the danger of doing that at night is dangerous we don't want be taken by the demons of Kakurenbo!" says Yuki with scared look

I was confused and quiet it sounded familiar maybe it had something to do with my dream.

"Who are they?" asked Vivian

Yuki was silent her face was pale as white and scared then ever more then I ever saw her.

"Come on tell us!" demand Jimmy putting down the weights waiting to hear this story.

Yuki sighs "Alright...but this a warning to all who dare to play Otokoyo at night cause the demons will come and take you away" she pulls out a old and dust the newspaper clipping it was about fifty years old from the feel of it and the white and gray was fading turning it brown look and the title "Fifty years couple kids were invited to abandoned streets of Tokyo to play a secret game of Otokoyo five of them went into a place call Kakurenbo which means demon city and none came out...some say it was the five demons of Kakurenbo took them underground and used them as power source to keep the demon city lights shining...that's why its dangerous to go out"

"You're crazy!" Vivian giggles

"Yeah one we just wanted to try it and as long we don't a invite I say its your imagination" Jimmy laughs

"I hope its not real..." even through I felt it in the pit of my stomach

Yuki wanted to forget what she said and put on a anime DVD of all our favorites I deiced to join them this time even us brain nerds love anime shows. Suddenly the door bell rings Jimmy opens it and a red envelope with a fox sealed...he started to shake and feel nervous.

"Oh give me that!" Vivian grabs the invite and opens it fast then reads it out load to us.

Was she the dumbness girl when something scares Jimmy then you know its bad!

The invite said "Your invite to a game of Otokoyo in the city of Kakurenbo to know where it is just follow the street signs that each start of the word Kakurenbo when you get to O your there and wait for the doors to open. When the bell rings the game start. I hope you join us...its just to died for."

"Look guys were invited to this fun game!" smiles Vivian

I couldn't stop shaking hearing these words could this legend be true...

"Don't you see the fox seal Vivian..." says Jimmy grabbing my hand

"Oh come on now your starting to sound like Yuki-chan!" she complain

At least Jimmy grew a brain this time but him holding my hand like protecting me I couldn't help but to blush.

"I I I think Jimmy right Vivian this not something we should go too" I studdered

Yuki noded to frighten to speak poor Yuki-chan why this nightmare had to start now at all times

"Come on scaredy cats I'll prove to you that its all just a game!" Vivian starts to grab her coat and fox mask

"You know we have to go with her now..." Yuki sighs but eyes still looked like gone white

Me and Jimmy nodded but we so scared we were still holding hands the whole way there.

* * *

><p>We follow the direction to get to Kakurenbo every sign had the letter we seek and made me more frighten each time. The city looked scarier on this parts I wanted to run but there was no turning back I would get lost if I try to go back cause it was like a maze in this part of the city.<p>

* * *

><p>When we got to Kakurenbo four other kids were waiting for us already have there fox mask on. Two of them were twins I could tell when there wearing the same outfit there about a year or two younger, the other one was distance from people he small and young he may looked like eight, and the last one seem to grin through her mask she looked like the girl from my dream.<p>

The city looked looked like no one lived more than hundred years and smelled like the dead people. I couldn't help but wonder _why this place and this time?_ Question I knew could only be answer if I was fully in the game. The letters of the towns lights were blinking on and off I wonder _did the city lost its power? _My curiosity was winning over my fear and this time I hated being a nerd I should have said no...but I didn't.

"Lets play hide and seek..." the girl with the grinning mask and the doors open

This the part I should have just run but my curious and my friends were heading inside the city the city of the demons.

"Oh this gonna be fun!" happily screamed Vivian jumping up and down

"No its not...were all gonna die!" Yuki yelled putting her hands on her head

I was frighten and shaking a lot but Jimmy grabbed my hand wearing his nice smile on his fox mask.

"Don't worry I'll be with you the whole time...ill protect you" he said in a sweet voice

I smiled through my mask glad he didn't notice it but I also grabbed the little boy hand I felt responsible for him since he all alone.

"Thank you..." the little boy speaks "My name Taichi..."

"Nice to meet you my is Kari and this Jimmy" I said holding his hand tight

Then all the sudden the girl starts counting in Japanese "Ichi...Ni...San..."

That meant the game was starting all of us spread out in different direction each having a group or buddy with them expect...the girl she was counting to 10 in Japanese.

Me, Jimmy and Taichi stay together we couldn't help it I want to stay with the boy and Jimmy wanted to stay with me while Yuki and Vivian were on there own and so were the twins.

* * *

><p>Yuki was walking slow through the hall its creepy lights keep blinking and tech parts was all over the place and Vivian was skipping along tripping on the stuff and coming back up again. I felt sorry for Yuki-chan she was stuck with the air head Vivian who thought this was fun and games. Yuki stop for a moment to see a statue it had three arms, four legs and one mechanical giant wheel on its back. He looked like he was made during ancient times then Vivian started to laugh.<p>

"This just a piece hunk of scrap metal there nothing to be afraid of Yuki-chan!" She just kept laughing

The moment Yuki walked away the mechanical statue started to move it and his eyes glowed bright red like blood and it looked hungry. It creped out and started going towards the direction of Yuki and Vivian were heading. It made rumble sound and made the ground shake.

Yuki froze trying to hear the noise "Vivian Shut up! I'm trying to hear" she hash whisper

Vivian stop but started to yell "Why there nothing to be afraid of! It just us here! No demons!"

Yuki kept trying to sshhh her but she wouldn't listen and the mechanical demon closes be hide Vivian. Yuki could hear the clanking of the metals hitting each other from the wall to the ceiling those noise was getting louder and louder as it the demon close by and Vivian started to shut up but it was too late. It was right be hide her and Yuki heart stopped looking at the monster standing over Vivian.

"You see nothing to worry about Yuki-chan you scarey cat!" she shouted

but the demon made a terrible roar that made the whole building shatter I know were on the other side far from them and we could still hear it.

Yuki backed away slowly "Kim...Kimotori..."

Vivian finally turned around and sees Kimotori the liver taker demon. He stared at her like he was making sure she was the one to take. We warned Vivian that this was a bad idea…now…she was gonna be taken. Yuki ran from the demon never looking back till Vivian pushes her down she hit the floor hard scraping her knee blood was oozing from the cut and was in pain and crying.

"Vivian!" she kept screaming to her but she didn't come back

Then Kimotori faces her eye to eye glaring in each other souls Yuki was making a silent prays for mercy. But Kimotori didn't and attack her with his huge and ugly teeth, all I could hear… was her screams from afar then I knew… she lost….

* * *

><p>I'm not sure what happen to the twins I didn't know them well but from what I learned they taken by Aburatori the oil taker twin like demon one is sitting on a menacing-looking cart, while the other pulls it I never did got to know the twins but all I could say was…..I felt sorry.<p>

* * *

><p>Vivian was scared she hide in a pill of trash which is something I never seen her done it for sure her dress was covered dirt and all muddy. But she didn't know was something was heading towards her was a Chitori the blood taker it was a horned komainu demon that wears a tarp over its back. Vivian slowly climbed out the trash and tip toe out to a area till she end up on even more narrow hallway. Then clacking metal was coming towards her she thought it could been the same one that got Yuki-chan, geezs now she cares about her…..she didn't even try saving her life and she was the one who got us in this jam! The noise was getting closer and closer till it roar right in front of her.<p>

"EEEIIIII!" she screamed and falls fainted on the ground.

What a coward and she thought we were cowards well she was wrong to take us to hell, now she gets for not listening is taken by Chitori. I could hear the roars and screams from where we were standing and it was far.

* * *

><p>Now it time to tell you what happen to us….were up inside a building watching the demons walk away I was looking out holding Taichi hand tight I could feel him still shaking and Jimmy was looking around.<p>

"Oh dam!" Jimmy screams "Take a look at these posters."

I walk toward away from the window to look at the poster it had all five demons I knew them all since japanese culture was my study at college each poster said each demon name and had a picture what they look like. It was for people to know what out there…..seeking us….

"I really hate this jimmy I didn't want play this game I want out!" I screamed hopeing the demons didn't hear me

"I do too….so does Taichi….will find a way out and warn everyone never to come here again…" Jimmy said calmly

When I was gonna say something Taichi was looking at the window and saw the ugly beast who got Vivian the Chitori.

"Chitori…..we gotta hide now!" Taichi pulling my arm hard

Me and Jimmy noded and followed Taichi for sure will find a place to hide or escape…but we all end up on this tall looking building but from the wires I said it was a generator it was so high up I thought since the foged covered up mostly the whole bottom of the building and bridge.

"I think were safe now…." Taichi panted from running so fast

"Thank god…." I said tried

But Jimmy was shaking at first I didn't notice…but two pair of orange eyes was looking right at us…it comes out slowly…a spider-like demon with eight arms it was another demon it name was Kotori the child taker. It jumps from a high ledge to stand right in front of us. Jimmy pushes Me and Taichi to run I was wondering why was he not follow.

"Jimmy! Come on!" yelled I and I try pulling him away

"No! I said I would protect you Kari!" he said with sad eyes "As long your safe...I'm happy go and find a way out!"

But instead Taichi came and face Kotori he swing his arm and knocked him out. The poor boy...so young and so fragile he was bleeding from his mouth. Jimmy kept pushing me away then kisses my cheek my face felt like fire.

"Go!" he screamed and charged the demon

But Kotori was ready and grabed his head and throw him down hitting the floor hard...I couldnt help but to cry I was losing everyone my good friends and crush to these demons. I fall to my knees and cried but the creepy girl came behide me and started to laughs I couldnt understand why she was laughing...

"Who are you?" I screamed still crying

She just giggled

Kotori knock me over and my world went black.

I wake up to the same place but the girl counting.

"Who are you?" I yelled at her

She truned and this time she looked different...

Her face wasn't human at all...it was the demon face with her big fang teeth and orange eyes! The fifth demon was her! It makes sense now! She was the leader!

"Your Oshira-sama..." I sofly spoke

"Yes..." she said her voice darker

"Why did you do this?" I asked

"We need something to power up are city and children are the best source" she replied

I was feeling sick seeing everyone attach to the mechince most look loke they were in a coma...but I can see from the this stand point...they wont be long...

"But why this game...?" I asked agian

"Kids like to play Otokoyo and love to play at night" she seem to smirk

"Thats sick!" I yelled

I couldnt belive this and they were doing this everynight this model to old to hold so much engery and kids life short too...

"Now its your trun..." she said

"What?" I yelled backing up

"Your trun to be it..."She pulled off her mask slowly

I tried to run but I couldnt move my feet the wind was blowing and moaning as she got closer

"Now your the demon now..." she said in a normal voice

She place on my face...I was changing...the demon a merge with me I was the demon now...

* * *

><p>"Ichi...Ni...San..." I kept counting till I said "Ready?"<p>

I was at the stand in a field when the grass was tall and light mossy green...have been 50 years since I seen outside I havent ages a bit.

The kids screamed "Ready!"

"Here I come..." I said so calm my eyes were glowing red

And all I was thinking like was the demon thinking. I had become my wrost fear but I was realse once the demon found a new host...but I cant never forget that night...it will always hunt me...

"Lets play hide and seek..." the demons laughing


End file.
